Big Brother 1 (Nexus)
''Big Brother ''1 ''(Nexus) was the first season made by Nexus. Twists * '''One for All: '''All evicted & eliminated players will be able to a part of the Jury. * '''Shadow House: '''After being evicted a wall, will appear as the players won't be able to know as they here sounds after every eviction. Players will have a chance to enter the game but under certain policies and under those. * '''Breakup: '''Contestants will be broken in two 2 houses each with the power of an HOH. * '''R/I: '''Every eviction, 4 players will choose to be granted an immune pass or get a form of reward. Characters '''Week 1 (Shipping Lies on A Different Boat)' } | |- | | | |} Julie introduces the players to each other each having a key. The players walk through a tour of the house. They are surprised by the comfort of the HOH room. Soon, Tori and Emma make their alliance pledges and decide to invite to more members. Emma invites Eagle but starts to blush about then Tori invites Naywin in a strict way forcing him to come. Julie informs the players to grab their keys for the R/I challenge. The 12 open their keys as Tori, Selina, Kila and Manul. Tori and Manul both get Reward giving Tori, a free POV and Manul, a extra eviction vote. Selina and Kila get safety from the next eviction. The 4 return to the house as they other 8 look shocked. Manul talks to Carter about how he feels and aligns with him about the game. Sammy finds Selina attractive and asks her to be his ride or die, she agrees. Sammy gives her a kiss, which both are out of mind and Selina does to. Rodrigo aligns with Daina. Kila aligns with Yeve. Their is a lot of talk about the HOH Competition. Eagle decides to not win. The players come into the 1st HOH Competiton. They have to swing a rope destroying blocks along the way. Then the table will drop allowing you to break your puzzle to win. * Rod '''and '''Carter '''get of to a good start knocking 2 for each. * '''Manul, Sammy and Naywin '''start to get close but ends up getting '''Rod '''out of focus allowing '''Carter '''to drop the first frame. * '''Carter '''gets his wall half way when '''Rod '''and '''Sammy '''get to wall. * '''Rod '''gets his wall to 1/2, '''Sammy '''gets 3/4 but '''Carter '''gets his wall broken titling him HOH. Carter ends to be HOH. At the HOH Ceremony, Carter decides to vote Sammy and Diana. Tori, Naywin, Eagle and Emma discuss they seem fit on voting Diana. Manul asks Rod which they decide Sammy. Yeve agrees with Rod. Kila decides it's best with majority and decides to vote Sam. The POV competition everybody played. They had to parkour and travel back using the sun. If you touch the ground your out. Then the HOH, Carter judged the scores in ABC Order. The players strategize after the POV each giving him why he should us his POV or not. Rodrigo focuses on his talk with Diana agreeing she is currently feeling good about her spot. However, after a turn of events, Julie informs Carter in an opening he has to put 3 people on the block making his choice harder. The next veto ceremony went unexpectedly after Rod expected that Diana will go home opposing her to stay on the block. Carter put in her spot Yeve. Then Julie informs the cast. Carter puts Emma on the block. Then, unexpectedly, Tori brings out her necklace and puts it on Emma's neck saving her and Tori. Carter shows a face of suprise and Emma is glad, then Carter nominates Manul. The 12 leave knowing everything isn't over. Eagle and Carter discuss he appreciates for not putting him up but Carter tells him next week you win, no me going on the block, he agrees. Sammy tries to convince the house Yeve is a good choice but ends up angry many people. The evictions come and players come in the both one by one to vote somebody. *LIVE* '''Julie: '''By a vote of 7-1-0, Sammy, you're evicted. (Selina kisses Sammy and he opens the door, they hear cheering but when Sammy opens the door) '''Sammy: '''Walk to the boat. (At the boat, it says you have a chance to win, get on the boat, you'll go to a different island.) '''Week 2 (The Man is a Manual) After Sammy's elimination, everybody was set on voting Selina out too expect Carter, Kila, Selina, Manul and Yeve. They planned to win and put Daina and Rod up. At the HOH Competiton, they got wacky with throwing balls in to hopes yanking them back to the basket. Carter didn't compete but he was watching. You win by 9 balls. * Rod, Manul 'and '''Eagle '''are in the lead with wacking 1 in. * After 2 minutes, '''Carter '''takes a ball out of the lead as told to which makes '''Rod '''3rd. * After 3 minutes, '''Manul '''speeds up and gets the win. Manul's HOH and looks clear on his nominees. At the HOH Ceremony, he puts Daina and Rod and much to the surprise they smile. Tori looks relieved not having known Manul's mindset. In a confissnal, Manul says if he wins the POV, then he'll convince Tori, Emma, Daina, Eagle and Naywin to vote Carter giving him the tie-breaker vote, where he will blindside Carter. The 5 agree. For the R/I Challenge, they play in the "pool" where the spin their paddles. With their paddles they knock out their colors as shown on the raft. First 4 to do so wins. After, some time, Eagle, Manul, Naywin and Tori win immunity/reward. At the R/I ceremony, Manul recieves a letter telling him if he chooses Immunity, he will be immune next time undecided. He chooses immunity. Eagle chooses Immunity. Naywin and Tori pick reward. Naywin gets food. Tori would be able to over throw and HOH following the next week (Week 3) until (Week 8). She is pretty happy, yet, again getting a great Reward. Things get clear up in the house after, Rod finds Manul's plan. He is convinced to tell Carter but Daina stops him and tells him if this happens me or you will be going. Kila gets suspicious and talks to the HOH but he gives nothing. Yeve rages at Manul's silence calling him an irrogant bitch but Manul says nothing. At the POV, it's a game of last person standing as they are placed on rolling pins on top of the fact that they get dumped under these circumstances. For POV, Eagle wins but he keeps the noms the same. The Eviction Ceremony: (''Before the Eviction, Sammy comes in seated on the top, not a word but is in the same suit.) LIVE* By a vote from 4-2 Daina, your evicted. '''WEEK 3 (HELL) Upon the players splitting back up, Selina has a late night talk with Tori. Expressing how she can be a very loyal asset. Tori then tells, Selina that she 100% percent knows but avoids talking to her just as she is a back-up plan. Upon hearing this news in a confession, Selina expresses how she likes to gain alliance but doesn't like being a back up plan. At the next morning, Tori informs Naywin about her talk with Selina in the night, and how she didn't get sleep. Naywin's response is 'Really?' and Tori replies with a simple 'Most likely not.' Then Naywin laughs at the answer and then Tori smiles going to bed. Carter goes to talk to Manul about his deal and then Manul tells him, if he was to win this HOH put up, Rod and Eagle up as they both have a chance to beat him. Carter agrees with him but states that, Tori is such a likeable character and a strategist that if we let her go any further, she may just make her way to the end. Manul agrees and in stake says if we take out, Rod and Eagle then we our best chance of winning and taking Tori out will increase. Carter realizes this and vouches to take out both, claiming he'll do on his blood. Kila and Yeve talk about game and both heads start to go towards Rod, as he seems to be the biggest threat. Selina then comes in and not hesitant, tells her to vote Rod. Selina then grins. In a confession, Selina states to play the best game she has to tell Rod. Then Rod and Selina talk at the end, Selina talks to him and then Rod starts saying 'f u'. The next day is the HOH, at the HOH competiton called Up and Over. Players build as stick so it reaches a ring in which they'll bring the ring back to start climbing a wall with their rope tied to the hoop on the hook. After that the player to touch their pole first wins. When this challenge starts Yeve and Tori are neck to neck in the lead as they build their line. Eagle and Carter behind. Eventually, Yeve/Tori make it ring and Eagle and Carter behind them. Yeve's stick breaks as she jolts the hoop back. Eagle/Carter start grabbing the hoop, Tori has here's and is connecting the hoop to the line. After that Tori starts hooking but misses. Carter/Eagle behind. Eagle hooks his hook. Carter hooks his hook. Eagle starts climbing and after seconds is on the top, running toward the pole. Eagle makes it as Tori hooks her hook. Eagle is the HoH. At the Ceremony, Eagle chooses Selina and Kila. Selina and Kila talked to Eagle about why they were on the block, Eagle insured them none of them will go. At the Next day, 2 people were chosen from America to be on R/I, which made 1 Selina, for being in danger and Rod for being an athelete. Selina became immune and Rod got a idol in which he can use take 2 votes of someones from the votes. As a result for Selina being immune, Eagle was forced to choose Yeve. At that point, Kila said in a confeission that she knew that she was being lied to as because he choose Kila her ally. Kila then cusses Eagle out ant he doesn't care about it. The next day, Rod decides to talk to Carter and Manul and asks them if they win POV they keep the noms the same, they agree knowing that he is right. At the next day, the POV challenge happened called "Shaking Inside". In the challenge, all players will be in a foam ball rolling around, every second a ball will be tossed avoid the ball and don't bump into people to win. At the challenge, Rod was out first as a ball hit him, Yeve next as Tori pushed her ball, Emma next as Carter pushed her, Selina and Kila both hit by balls at once out next, Carter is next out as Naywin comes from behind, Manul is out next as Naywin pushes him, then an alliance against each other, Tori gets hit by a ball, then Naywin v.s. Eagle and although each stays in for a while eventually a ball hits Naywin, Eagle wins his third challenge in a row. At the ceremony, Eagle changed his noms to Kila and Carter. Rod whispers to Carter 'Don't worry, but I told you.' On the next day, the alliance decides to either take Carter for being a threat. Selina and Yeve are set on Carter and Rod and Manul are set on Selina. Naywin and Carter talk about who to save, and Carter states Kila will make the end. He realizes that he is a choose-maker. The next day, is eviction and the votes are read. It ends up being a tie and after that Eagle casts the sole vote, and which he goes for Carter, after that our jury leaves and then Carter is in on the twist. WEEK 4 (WHO GOES NEXT?) Tori talks with Naywin, Emma and Eagle about voting out Manul for being a threat or Rod for being a threat, but Emma reminds her group that Rod has a reward. Naywin sketches a plan to search for his advantage and then reveal to us. At night, Naywin wakes up and searches the room for advantage, he gives up but then he finds it in a hole where he put a bowl on top, he takes out the Rod's advantage and he reads an idol, after reading the description he is shocked and goes to bed. The next day, Naywin tells his group, Rod has an idol, so then Tori tells them to put Rod and Manul on the block so Rod uses the idol on himself. Kila, Selina and Yeve plan to vote out Eagle but thank him for saving them. The next day, Julie reveals to the players that the America will be HOH and decide who to put on the block. Then, as the ceremony comes Eagle and Rod are put up for eviction. Everyone looks shocked but they can't understand anything because it's America they are talking about, so it's a blind vote. Then, Julie tells them one of the 9 of them will be voted to be a Ghost HOH and have one nominee. Kila was voted Ghost HOH and put Manul on the block much to Tori, Naywin and Emma's delight. The next day, comes and a scene of the shadow house is shown as they read a not, your time may almost end out of the game or out of this house and into the game, in your house, you guys will compete for POV to grant somebody immunity. Carter is delighted to here this and then the three compete in balance the ball, the three will hold a ball on the disk and move around holding it's hooks, then they will attempt to reach past the obstacle to the end, where they grant someone POV. In the challenge, Sammy starts to walk with his ball, Carter starts runnning but ends up dropping the ball, Daina goes slow, Sammy is in the lead walking over the ropes but his ball drops, Carter is back in it. Daina is 3/4 her way and Carter is almost at the end but his ball drops, Sammy is 1/2 the way. Daina starts speeding up and then Daina is at the end and wins POV. Julie tells them none of them will play for POV, but the evicted players got a chance to play, with Daina winning due to this, Daina took of Manul from the block and America put Selina on. The next day, Tori, Nawyin and Emma come to Yeve and Kila and tell them why Rod is a big threat, but later the ladies reveal that they think Eagle is a bigger threat. The next day, Tori decides not to steal HOH. Naywin tells them that Rod has an idol that could negate 2 votes of his. Emma is shocked, but Tori doesn't care. Kila talks to Rod and asks him if I save you what happens, he replies and says he will be loyal. The next day is eviction night and Eagle is evicted from the house. As of Rod uses his idol. WEEK 5 (FIGHT TO LIVE) After the ceremony, Naywin and Emma look blindsided and Tori looks robbed. Kila, Selina, and Yeve congratulate themselves on a blindside. On the next day, Julie informs that the 4 players you guys have voted out will return for a second chance. At the challenge, "LOL" (the players will bring a bucket of water over 5 obstacles in order to fill up their buckets once the bucket is full and the bucket hits the dong and your thing spray paints "LOL" you win, in edition last 2 are eliminated.) Eagle starts with his bucket easily jumping the obstacle, dodging them and also keeping track with his bucket. Carter and Daina start to struggle flanking with the bucket. After some time, Eagle returns in the game and Carter follows him. Daina and Sammy are eliminated and for Carter, you have a second chance. The next day, the HOH ceremony occurred and Tori won HOH, after playing spinning bananas. At the HOH ceremony and nominates, Rod and Manul for eviction, not surprised Rod and Manul both take their seats, Julie informs the players that they will not have a POV but tomorrow everyone would fight to stay, because at the StayHouse challenge, the person that is eliminated last will be eliminated from the house. Surprised, everyone starts getting ready for the challenge and socializing is over expect Rod and Naywin who agree to evict Manul. On the next day, at the challenge the sun is out with no roof and un-eased pegs, they play a Survivor challenge Stand the Game, Brother. At the challenge, Kila, Selina, Tori and Yeve all play but then Rod starts shaking which makes Kila smirk unsure of her future, Kila stays still but Rod starts shaking even more, then out of nowere, Kila is elimanted. On the next couple of days, showmances grow stronger but also enemies are formed. At this point the BB House is divided worst then before but after the eviction, it's revealed that Manul is evicted. But it's not over as today is double eviction night. Takes it's toll and after a nobody is ensured tommorow everyone starts to go way more harder on this challenge, as the compititen is really close it's Yeve that makes the win in smash stamps. After 2 minutes, the noms are revealed to be Tori and Rod. At the POV Ceremony, everyone plays and Rod wins the PoV. After this Eagle is one the block. And after nothing, Eagle goes back to Shadow House. They are Final 6! 'Week 6 (FLY TRAP SHUT or DEAFENING OPEN)' The original alliance is about to crumble unless one of the 3 of them win the HoH. Faced against Rod, Selina. The challenge is called Would you rather not?. First off, it said would you rather be lion or a rat? Tori, Emma get eliminated. And just like that it is down to Selina, Rod and Naywin. They aren't told they are eliminated. The next question is Daylight or Sunshine. Selina is out. Rod and Naywin for the win, the question is................win&hated or lose and be loved. AND WITH THAT Rod is out, Naywin is the new HoH. Naywin states winning this challenge was very useful for his alliance in his own eyes. Later at the ceremony, he nominates Selina and Rod stating they could win challenges. Rod states that he feels so disrespected, he's been on the block none stop and it hurts to be an old man and be like that. He also states you gotta do what you gotta do. Yeve says she has Selina's back. The POV comes up clearly everyone wants this veto on the other side. The veto is called Hide or Go Veto. The players hide their vetos each of the vetos are found expect one veto. The veto that isn't found is ROD's. He hide his veto behind the front door behind the painting. Rod takes himself off the block leaving Selina and Yeve left. This proves dangerous. At the nominee ceremony, the nominees talk about quitting to the houseguests but in the end they vote. Emma votes Selina. Tori votes Yeve. But Rod says his descion is who he thinks will have a better chance at winning these comps. Stating that it is.......................Yeve, he then goes to say Selina is evicted. And Selina is evicted. 'Week 7 (Is it Game Night or am I just right?)' NOMINATION HISTORY EVICTION HISTORY Category:Nexus' Fanon Category:Fanon Category:First Seasons